


Tell Me

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Slash, Video, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-03
Updated: 2000-11-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Tell MeFandom:Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic:Billie MyersSummary:An exploration of the Buffy/Faith relationship





	Tell Me

**Password:** showme


End file.
